kerwhizzfandomcom-20200215-history
The Great Space Race/Race Transcript
race begins with the teams at the starting line Kerwhizzator: Teams, you'll blast off from the International Space Station, fly through asteroid belter, slide around the mysterious rings of Saturn, and check in at the hyperspace toll booth, before flying to the finish. Two laps of the track teams, round and back! Ready? Ninki: Ready! (Pip smiles) Twist and Snout: Ready! Kit and Kaboodle: Ready! turn green and race starts Kerwhizzator: (to the viewers) And they're off! Into the night sky, across galaxy, to boldy race where no racer has... Why don't you see for yourself. Kaboodle: (scared) Too dark! Kit: Don't worry, Kaboodle. Just follow the stars. (The teams race to asteroid belter and the race gets serious) Kerwhizzator: (to the viewers) As anyone races our three teams hit the asteroid belter! Twist: Hold onto your snout, Snout! and Snout end up in the lead Twist: (to Ninki) What's taking you so long? Ninki: (smiling) Don't worry about us. Worry about that! (A stone monster appears) Snout: (worried) A hurpy-stroid! (All teams dodge the monster, even though the monster nearly eats Team Kit) Kit: That was close! Kerwhizzator: Twist and Snout are just ahead of Ninki and Pip, with Kit and Kaboodle in third, as they rocket onto the rings of Saturn for the first time. Twist: Inside latest fastest. (The teams zip around the rings) Hold onto your belly, Snout! Snout: Woah! Kaboodle: (to Kit) This is so much fun! Again! Again! (The teams soar off the rings) Kerwhizzator: And as they fly through the hyperspace tollgate, Twist and Snout are in the lead! (Teams Ninki and Twist zip through the tollgate/toll booth, but not Kit and Kaboodle.) Kit: (to viewers) We need something special to help us! What can we use? Viewers: Pod Mod! Pod Mod! Kaboodle: The Pod Mod! Kit: Activate the kryptonite! (She puts the kryptonite into the tollgate/toll booth, and is shot through it like a rocket) Kerwhizzator: Kit and Kaboodle have switched into hyperdrive! (Kit and Kaboodle zoom past Ninki and Pip) Ninki: Huh? Kerwhizzator: Is it a bird? Is it a plane? Kit: No it's Kit... Kaboodle: ...and Kaboodle! and Kaboodle cross the finish line Kerwhizzator: They're already on Lap 2 and up to Saturn for the second time! Kit: No one can stop us now! Kerwhizzator: Meanwhile, it's a race for second place! Ninki and Twist are trying to keep up Ninki: Move over, slowcoach! Twist: If you insist! (Twist flies away, and Ninki and Pip see the stone monster) Pip: Ro!! (Ninki and Pip end up in the monster's jaw) Ninki: We've got to get out of here! Somehow! Kit and Kaboodle are still in the lead Kaboodle: We're winning, we're winning! Kit: We're out of kryptonite power, but the finish is in sight! Kerwhizzator: Kit and Kaboodle are lightyears ahead! Twist and Snout are approaching Saturn! But Ninki and Pip have teething troubles. Ninki: You can say that again. Kerwhizzator: Ninki and Pip have teething troubles. Ninki: (annoyed) Very funny! Pip: (To Ninki) Ra ra ra ra ra. Ninki: Make the monster laugh? Pip: Rar. Ninki: Pip, you're a genius! If we make the monster laugh, it will open up it's jaws! But how? Viewers: Pod Mod! Pod Mod! Ninki: The Pod Mod! The feather duster! (She uses it to tickle the monster's nose. It laughs and coughs up Ninki and Pip) Boosters on full! (Ninki and Pip zip off) Kit and Kaboodle stop near the finish Kit: So Kaboodle, the race is undoubtfully ours. What do you saw we check out the Mystery Mod? Kaboodle: (Interested) Mystery Mod! (Kit presses the button and a clock that looks like the Kerwhizz timer appears) Kit: It's the Kerwhizz clock! Cool! I believe this indicates that we can go forwards or backwards in time. Should we go forwards or backwards? What do you think, Kaboodle? Kaboodle: (trying to make up her mind) Forwards or backwards in time. That's a hard one. Kit: (sighs) Kaboodle: I know! Let's go forwards in time! See what happens. Kit: I was hoping you'd say that! Here goes. (Kit presses the button on the right) Kaboodle: Kit? Kit: What? Kaboodle: You pressed the wrong button! (The pod starts going backwards) Kit: Oh no, we're going ''backwards ''in time! Kerwhizzator: Looks like the Mystery Mod has struck again. tries to turn off the clock Kit: I can't stop it! (Twist notices) Twist: Kit's going backwards! We're right back in the race, Snout! Ninki and Twist are getting close to the finish Kerwhizzator: As Kit and Kaboodle are losing time, Teams Twist and Ninki are zooming moonwards to the finish line! the finish draws nearer... Twist: (to Snout) I know you're hungry. Just hold on. (Something zooms past Team Twist's pod) Twist: (to viewers) It's OK. It's just a meteor shower. Snout: (psyched) Sprouts... Twist: You're right! It's not a meteor shower, it's a ''sprout ''shower! (Snout takes the controls) Snout! What are you doing! Snout: Snouts + Sprouts = Happiness. Twist: No, not now Snout! Not now... (Snout doesn't listen) Kerhwizzator: So, with Kit and Kaboodle taking some time out, and Twist and Snout scouting for sprouts... and Pip cross the finish line Ninki: Ninki and Pip are the winners!! (Pip winks) and Pip stand on the winner's spot Kerwhizzator: But where out of this world are teams Kit and Twist? and Kaboodle, still going backwards in time, fly around the rings of Saturn Kaboodle: (excited) Again, again! Kit: Kaboodle, the race is over! Kaboodle: This is such fun! and Snout's pod fly past with a net full of sprouts Twist: I just thought, we didn't use our pod mod in the race!